Just a cold
by marbienl
Summary: Pre-LOTR. Humans can be grumpy creatures, especially if they’ve caught a cold – something which is heavily underestimated.


**Title:** Just a cold

**Author:** marbienl

**Summary:** Pre-LOTR. Humans can be grumpy creatures, especially if they've caught a cold – something which is heavily underestimated.

**Disclaimer:** not mine, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** this little plot bunny came into being by something Elrond said in the story 'Buried' by **Cheryl W **about a broken teapot. It was this nice fluffy bunny that I lured under her bed, yet she suggested I pet it myself since I had the plot outlined already. So here's the story! As you know, I'm not Tolkien, nor a doctor, nor a zoologist, so if things seem off to you, forgive me for taking the liberty with them. Enjoy!

Ah yes, when I use 5 x-es it's a small passage of time, the parts between 3 x-es is a flashback.

x x x x x

Long before the sun would appear from her resting place, a silent figure was moving through the halls of the Last Homely House. Aragorn was quietly sneaking to his father's study where he finally hoped to find some long sought-after rest. The human was dragging a soft yet heavy blanket behind him, too tired to pick it up and carry it in his arms and resembling a lost child carrying his favourite blanket with him. The young human couldn't sleep – _again _– because his throat itched too badly. It had been itching for several days now and sometimes it felt like there was something stuck in his throat. Only when he was very certain not to be overheard would he cough slightly to get rid of the feeling, yet it never left him for long and the feeling steadily grew worse. Several hours ago he had visited the kitchen for some hot milk and honey and it had _nearly_ been enough to nudge him into his long desired sleep… _nearly_, but then the irritating feeling had snuck up on him with a vengeance and the ranger had a hard time stifling the sounds wanting to escape.

For the last couple of nights Aragorn had lain awake and no matter how hard he tried, no matter what position he was in – sleep remained elusive. The ranger grimaced as he remembered the last couple of horrible days…

x x x

_Not again! _Aragorn thought as the sun rose from her resting place. _And I was **so **close! _The human grumbled slightly, rubbing his hands against his arms to warm up slightly and stretching his tired limbs in hopes to feel more refreshed. This had been going on for three days now and he was getting hugely annoyed by it. Every night he would lay down to sleep and every night he would just stare up at the sky – not daring to toss and turn until he would find the right position (not that it would have mattered any – of that he was sure) for fear of waking the others and keeping in the urge to scratch his throat and cough… Then just before dawn's approach sleep beckoned the ranger and enfolded him in her soothing arms, but as soon as he followed, the golden disc would unmercifully appear and force him to rise with his brothers and friend so they could continue on their way home.

_Soon I'll be able to sleep in my own warm bed again and drink some warm tea to soothe my throat…_ the ranger thought. This was what kept him from snapping too terribly at his unsuspecting companions. Aragorn had become increasingly crabby with each day he'd lain awake and it was only by sheer luck that his brothers and Legolas hadn't noticed what was truly amiss… They thought that the youngster was bad-tempered because of the ill weather; humans never handled cold all that well and the fact that winter was only slowly releasing its hold on the lands couldn't be helping the man's mood any.

x x x

And as if the lack of sleep hadn't been enough of a bother, something else had happened that had fouled the ranger's mood even further.

x x x

Only one more day and then the four would be in the Last Homely House again… The three elves were glad at this prospect, for these last couple of days had been filled by shooting annoyed glances at their brother and friend. Humans were really intolerable creatures in weather like this! The three older beings had tried to cheer Estel up and make travelling a little bit more pleasant, something the ranger appreciated far in the back of his mind, but since he was anxious about keeping his condition from them, all the others received were angry snarls to leave him alone and go bother someone else.

Undaunted by the man's behaviour, the three elves had started bickering about what they were to do with such a stubborn human – making sure that Aragorn overheard every word. Secretly the young human was glad of this, for, as strange as it seemed, this was drawing their attention away from him. So caught up in their bickering they were, thinking themselves safe this close to Imladris, none of them noticed the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer and all of a sudden a big brown bear appeared in their path.

Seeing the large animal bare its teeth in a threatening manner and hiss at them, Elladan quipped, "It's in as foul a mood as you, Estel!"

Legolas and Elrohir laughed while the ranger just glared at them, not amused in the slightest. Before he could say anything however, the bear charged at them for no apparent reason. No bear in these woods had ever attacked an elf, so why was this one coming at them?

Elrohir stumbled ungracefully over a well hidden root in his path and fell down on the hard ground. The angry bear raised a large paw at the young elf and, unable to move away in time, Elrohir's back and legs were slashed by the sharp nails. The bear stood there for some time, hovering over the poor elf and breathing down his neck, yet the young twin didn't get up. He was slightly stunned by the pain, yet he still remembered his lessons from long ago: don't move, for this will always be your best chance of getting out of an encounter with an angry bear alive. Besides, even if he'd tried to get away the elf would have been forced to the ground by another quick swipe of the bear's paw…

"Elrohir!" Elladan shouted, concern for his twin radiating in his every move. Seeing him lying so still made him fear for his brother and he was uncertain what to do – overcome with worry to think clearly. Legolas and Aragorn in the meanwhile had drawn out their bows and were aiming their arrows at the creature, ready to shoot it should it make any sudden moves.

The bear looked up at him then and slowly started in Elladan's direction when, far off, a high pitched cry was heard. It sounded like the cry of a bear cub – and a very frightened one at that. The companions all looked at each other in puzzlement as the large beast didn't deign them worthy another glance and rushed off in the direction of the cry.

"Elrohir!" Elladan cried again, rushing to his little brother and falling to his knees beside the prone form, "Speak to me!"

Slowly, Elrohir lifted his head from the ground, wincing slightly as somehow the muscles in his back started screaming at him to stay still. "I'm f-fine, Eldan," he assured the other elf.

"That, you're not," Elladan denied, quickly letting his eyes roam over his brother's figure – seeing the blood clinging to the dark clothes. "How bad does it hurt?"

Knowing he couldn't hide anything from his twin and having learned from occasions in the past that it wouldn't do anyone any good to hide the truth, Elrohir finally admitted: "It feels like I'm on fire, brother. My entire back hurts so much and I fear I will not be able to stand on my leg…"

Aragorn knelt next to his brother as well, a worried gleam in his eyes as he decided for himself how bad off his brother truly was. The human blinked his eyes and gritted his teeth as little bear cubs were slashing the insides of his head and he had to focus hard in order to reach to the same conclusion his eldest brother had: it wasn't immediately life threatening, just terribly uncomfortable for the poor elf. Together with the help of Elladan, he carefully moved Elrohir into a sitting position so that they could take care of the gashes. Those claws had been filthy and the sooner they cleaned the long wounds, the better. Finally done, Elladan helped his twin up into a standing position – taking as much of Elrohir's weight as the elf allowed.

They had been lucky – it could have turned out much worse and with some gentle care and rest the young twin would quickly be up on his own two feet again. And thus the four slowly returned to Imladris, arriving late in the evening instead of the morning. Elrond was waiting for them and, upon seeing Elrohir's condition, had immediately ordered for his son to be taken to the healing ward – asking them what had happened. He was quickly filled in and soon the Lord of the valley was applying stitches and a numbing paste to his son's back and leg.

Legolas, Elladan and Aragorn were hovering nearby – anxiously watching the proceedings and finally – fed up with this, the elf lord quietly ordered them from the room. "He will be all right, young ones, but you won't do Elrohir any good by hovering over him or pacing a hole in the rug. You know he hates that, besides," the elf lord lovingly stroked through the raven tresses of the twin, "he's sleeping now… and I advise you to do the same!" he exclaimed quietly, glaring at all of them, including the prince in his orders. "I don't want to see any of you until tomorrow, do I make myself clear?"

Knowing their father was right and that he would brook no argument on this matter, Elladan and Aragorn agreed. The older twin had hoped he would be allowed to stay with his brother – seeing as they shared a close connection, but one look at his father told him that he would not be allowed in the room before tomorrow. As soon as the door closed behind them the dark haired elf looked at the dark wood and started sulking. And he continued sulking for quite some time until finally Aragorn had enough of it – grabbing his brother by the arm and dragging him towards the direction of his bedroom.

"Estel! I am quite able to walk on my own so leave me be!" Elladan nearly yelled through the house.

"Stop sulking, Elladan! You heard Ada – there's nothing you can do right now and Elrohir wouldn't even know you were there right now," Aragorn replied, "I think it would be wise if you were to do as Ada ordered and get some rest…"

"Stop sulking? _Me _stop sulking? You're one to talk!" the Noldor elf accused, ripping his arm from the human's grip, "And besides, who says Elrohir wouldn't know I'm there? What would _you _know about it?"

Seeing that the two brothers would continue arguing and would inform the entire household that they were back, Legolas interrupted, "Please, my friends. We're all worried and tired. Let's retire to our beds and have morning arrive all the sooner for it, shall we?" he suggested.

Both the brothers heaved a weary sigh and looked at each other – both remarks had stung. Arguing would get them nowhere and Legolas _did _have a point: the sooner they slept, the sooner morning would arrive and they would be allowed in with Elrohir.

"You're right, Legolas," Elladan said, glaring at Estel, "we're all tired and getting cross with each other…"

Aragorn flinched slightly at the tone of voice – it sounded a bit accusing. __

By mutual agreement, all went on their separate ways to their rooms, Elladan looking gloomily at the door next to his own – Elrohir's room – before entering and getting ready for the night. Sleep soon found the two elves, but not the human…

x x x

And that brought Aragorn to where he was now; still awake though it was early in the morning and sneaking into his father's study. He'd successfully managed to stall his coughs for several days now when he was with the others, yet it had required so much energy from him and his body was _not _thanking him for it. It was only in the safety of his own room that the ranger allowed himself to let go – using his pillow to muffle the sounds, but it was steadily growing worse. Drinking lots of water didn't help, the milk and honey had failed as well so that only left herbs – something the young human was reluctant to try; only, and _only _if it was getting so bad that he couldn't control it anymore would he go for that option. _Which probably will be soon, _he grudgingly admitted to himself.

Aragorn continued to argue in his mind for awhile, occasionally hearing the voices of his brothers – something which didn't surprise him anymore as the things they said in his mind had been repeated over and over by the twins. "A tired human is a cranky human," is what his brothers always jestingly told him when he'd stayed up too late the night before a hunt. The worst thing about this was that Aragorn couldn't deny it – they _were_ right. _Elrohir… _the man cringed. _I'll go to Elrohir later in the day… _

Knowing that Legolas would come to his room as soon as the sun had risen and expect him to accompany him to the younger twin wasn't what the ranger had in mind. First he needed to test if he'd finally be able to sleep during the hours of the day if he wasn't disturbed and there was only _one_ place that would remain peaceful this day and where he didn't have to worry that someone would find him: his father's study.

Once inside, Aragorn quickly closed the door and blindly stumbled through the dark room. The thick curtains were closed, moving gently on the breeze coming in through the open windows. Feeling his way around, the young human eventually found the large sofa standing near the left wall and gratefully sat down on it. After arranging the soft pillows on it until they were stacked to his liking, the man lay down on them, dragging his own blanket on top of him. He closed his eyes and evened his breathing, hoping to swiftly fall asleep. His eyes had no trouble sliding shut, yet an annoying tickle was starting in his throat again. Swallowing several times, the ranger forced the feeling away and kept on trying to fall asleep.

How long he was caught in that spiral, Aragorn didn't know, yet when he next opened his eyes the room was brighter and he knew that if he were to open the curtains, the sun would be visible over the treetops outside the gates. Instead of feeling relieved, the ranger huffed slightly – he didn't feel as if he'd slept and highly doubted it had been longer than an hour anyway, but still… Rolling over and burying his face in one of the pillows, he tried to fall back asleep. He had been _so _close!

All of a sudden, a coughing attack surprised him and his entire body rocked at the severity of the spasms. Trying to sit up to ease his breathing, Aragorn instead found himself on the floor, landing with a heavy thud. _Time for the herbs, _the man thought tiredly once the spasms ended. Scrambling up, he had to grab onto the back of the sofa to steady him as vertigo hit him. Standing like that until he'd regained his balance, Aragorn slightly opened the curtains to allow a bit of light into the room, squinting at the brightness. Then he slowly moved to his father's desk where he knew a teapot always rested. _Tea… I'll just make myself some tea with them… _

Halfway there, Aragorn doubled over and started coughing harshly again for what seemed several minutes. He despaired as he never seemed to get enough air back into his lungs and stars started to swirl rapidly in front of his eyes. A feeling of light-headedness came over him and remembering his father's desk was nearby, the young man tried to steady himself on it lest he knock his head against it – so deeply did the convulsions bend him over. His leg hit the bottom of the desk and with one hand he tried to brace himself on it. His hand came into contact with something else that suddenly disappeared under his touch and, wondering at this for only a moment, he supported himself on the wooden surface.

Through the ringing in his ears he thought he could hear a familiar voice and seemingly out of nowhere hands appeared and steadied him against a warm, slightly moving surface. The coughing continued for several long moments in which a soothing voice was whispering words he couldn't understand and a gentle hand was rubbing soothing circles on his back.

x x x x x

Legolas had been searching for his friend ever since he had missed him at the breakfast table. Elrond and Elladan had taken breakfast with them into the healing ward, deciding to keep an awake and sulking Elrohir company. The younger twin was lying awkwardly on his side as to avoid any pressure on his back and had not been happy that he had to stay in bed for at least two more days, but knowing his father could and would force him, he'd given in and sulked. It didn't matter to Elrohir that moving around hurt him or that it would tear his stitches; he wanted to get up and be his normal, jovial self. Luckily the company of his twin lightened his mood slightly – the two had always been very close to each other and more often than not knew what the other was thinking or feeling.

The prince smiled, wondering who they got that particular trait from – sulking – for all of Elrond's sons had been indulging in this behaviour lately. Not finding Aragorn at the table or with his family, the archer went to his friend's room. Upon finding it empty, the prince tried to think of every possible location the human could be and of every reason the man wasn't with his family. True, everyone wanted some time to themselves, but it had always been tradition for the Peredhil family to eat together whenever they could and the elf had at least expected the human to hover over his brother as much as Elladan. What was _really _wrong with his friend?

Walking through the halls, his ears were suddenly drawn to the sound of terrible coughing. Since there was only one person inside the Last Homely House who'd ever get sick, he'd found his friend. Quickly following the sound, the fair haired elf grew worried as the hacking sounds didn't stop, but continued – getting heavier yet weaker at the same time. Reaching Elrond's study, he quickly opened the door and was shocked to see his friend blindly stumbling towards the desk. Estel didn't even seem to notice his entry and the prince quickly walked up the young human and steadied him against his chest, whispering soothing nonsense words the entire time.

"Aw Estel, why didn't you tell us you were getting sick?" he muttered under his breath, knowing that the man had to have known he was getting sick – it never started this severe – and had decided to hide it from his family. Thinking back to the last couple of days Legolas blamed himself for not seeing the signs. If he had paid a little more attention he would have noticed his friend had not been well.

All of a sudden the coughing stopped and Aragorn's body turned a dead weight in his arms. The youngster would have fallen had Legolas not changed his grip. Bending his head down a little, the elf saw that the ranger was still awake – just regaining his breath. Legolas tried to look into the man's eyes, but the glassy grey orbs still didn't seem to notice him. "Estel?" When there was no reply Legolas looked around, not knowing what to do. "I should take you to your father, he'll have something to help you," he said more to himself, but surprisingly his friend started to wriggle in his arms.

"N-no! Not to Ada!" a weak and hoarse voice objected, "Bed…"

Looking closely at Aragorn's face, Legolas noticed the tired expression and the black rings under his eyes. However had he failed to see this before, for now it seemed painfully obvious! "Estel," he scolded slightly, "I bet you haven't slept for some time and I suspect you won't be able to now either with that cough. You need Lord Elrond to look at you!"

Aragorn cringed slightly at the volume of his friend's voice and shook his head, "No… I can handle it myself. I'll be fine…"

Seeing that his friend was anything _but _fine and wouldn't _be _fine in the near future either, Legolas raised an eyebrow at the human. "You can handle it yourself, you say? From what I can see it doesn't seem that way, my friend." Seeing a small frown appear on the other's face he decided to get Estel in bed and _then _get Elrond. It was better to have an angry human on his hands than one who was too ill to even glare daggers at anyone. Besides, Elrond would soon find out anyway. Somehow it was impossible to keep anything hidden from the elf lord, especially when it concerned the health of one of his sons. "All right, Estel, let's get you to your room then," he said while changing his grip once more on the man – intending to support him the entire way.

Aragorn's body shook as he tried to keep another bout of coughing in, "No! I can… walk on my… own," he panted, trying to remove Legolas' grip on him.

Knowing the ranger could become very uncooperative and angry if his pride was damaged any further than it already was Legolas took a step back; keeping an eye on his friend and ready to catch him should he fall. He was startled when he stepped onto something hard and looked down. Seeing the remains of a teapot, Legolas cringed. If it had been any other piece of crockery… but Lord Elrond was very fond of this certain piece. The elf sighed.

Aragorn turned around when he didn't feel the comforting presence of his friend nearby and his dazed eyes quickly scanned the room. It was only then that he noticed something lying broken on the floor. Legolas was kneeling next to it, quickly gathering the pieces and looking for something to put them in. Not finding anything helpful, he shoved the pieces under the couch and hoped no-one would see them. "Stay here for a moment Estel," he ordered before running out of the room.

Confused, Aragorn walked to the broken pot and looked at it, "Oh no," he whispered, recognizing it as the teapot his Ada had received from the twins as an anniversary gift many years ago. Tears started to trickle down his cheek as he took in his 'crime'. _Ada__ will be so furious!_

Before he had more time to dwell on it, Legolas entered the room again with a towel in his hand. Noticing the tears on his friend's pale face, he cupped one side of Aragorn's face with one slender hand. "Why these tears, Estel? It's just an object, I'm sure your father will understand…"

Aragorn shook his head, "He loved it… When Elladan and Elrohir were still elflings they made it for him and their mother…"

Legolas smiled slightly, despite his friend's distress. "Estel! Neither your father nor the twins will blame you for this. Was the Lady Celebrian still here she would tell you the same: it was an _accident_! What do you think he treasures more: a lifeless object or his son? Trust me my friend…"

Aragorn heard his friend's words and while one part of his mind agreed, the more emotional part that was in charge right now made him feel as guilty as if he had committed a murder.

Seeing he wouldn't convince the young human right now, Legolas knelt once again next to the pieces and deposited them in the soft cloth before tying the bundle closed. Then he stepped up to his best friend and grasped one arm in a supportive hold. "Come on; let's return you to your bed so you can get better…"

Unexpectedly, the prickly tickling in Aragorn's throat became unbearable and another coughing bout took him. This one lasted even longer than the previous one and the youngster didn't notice as Legolas scooped him up in his own arms and carried him to his room. After fumbling a little with the door handle, Legolas hurried inside and laid his friend on the bed. The fit had passed, leaving Estel feeling like his limbs were made of lead and that the room was spinning in dizzying circles.

"I'm sorry, Estel. I'll be back soon," Legolas said, doubting his words were heard and hurrying out of the room. The fair haired elf was quickly heading for the healing ward, however, remembering the small bundle he still held in his hand, he swiftly entered his own room first and put it in his closet – he would hide the pieces somewhere more appropriate later.

x x x x x

Once inside the healing ward, Legolas immediately spotted the three dark haired elves chatting lightly with each other. Elladan was gently rubbing his twin's back just above the gashes and was speaking in a soothing tone to the agitated elf while his father tried to get him to drink some herbal tea. Upon seeing the prince entering the room again, their gazes immediately settled on him, a questioning look in all of their eyes as they had expected the Mirkwood prince to be accompanied by Estel this time.

"Lord Elrond," he said, "please come with me. I was searching for Estel this morning and when I found him he was bent over – harshly coughing and hardly aware."

"So there _was _something wrong," Elrohir muttered to his brother as if confirming a suspicion they had.

"He's not been sleeping either, has he?" Elladan asked, looking down at the white sheets on his brother's bed.

Legolas shook his head, "He didn't want us to know and he didn't want me to get you, Lord Elrond, but I don't know what I should do! I've seen him ill before, but never this bad!"

Elrond rose from his seat and immediately walked to one of the desks, picking out several herbs. "Legolas, please run to the kitchen and get some warm milk and a bottle of honey," the elf lord requested, knowing the young prince would do anything he asked. While the herbs themselves would be enough to soothe his son's symptoms, a sweet hot drink afterwards would both soothe an undoubtedly raw throat and aide his sleep.

"Elladan, stay with Elrohir if you would?" the elder elf more ordered than requested.

Elladan bit his lip, torn between his two brothers, but nodded. His father hadn't allowed him in yesterday with Elrohir, so if he ordered him to stay with Elrohir he wouldn't allow him in with Estel now either. A gentle squeeze to his hand brought him out of his reveries and he gratefully looked at his twin – Elrohir always had a way of comforting him by just a touch or a word…

Elrond, realizing his eldest felt left out, quickly walked up to the twin on his way out and kissed him on the crown of his head, "I'm sorry, Elladan, but please stay with Elrohir for now…" he said in a gentler tone. Then he left for Estel's room and was shocked as he entered it. Aragorn lay listlessly on the bed and when his father entered his head didn't even lift from the pillow to look at him, though his eyes were open.

"Estel?" the worried father hurried to the bed, gently feeling the man's forehead yet detecting no unnatural heat. Looking into the grey eyes, the elf lord noticed they were a bit glassy and didn't seem to focus on him. Receiving no answer, he felt for the human's pulse, which was much too fast. "Estel? How long has this been going on?"

Slowly, as if some force inhibited his movements, the pale face turned towards him and Aragorn opened his lips. Drawing in enough breath so he could answer his father, the youngster started coughing in earnest once again, managing to roll onto his side. He hugged his arms around him, trying to keep the pain at bay. Ever since Legolas had found him the pain had only increased when he had to cough. His ribs hurt so much!

Elrond, giving up on getting a reply for now, soothingly stroked his son's back, sadly knowing there was nothing he could do until the fit had passed. "Shh…" he muttered, "soon you'll finally get some rest, Estel. Hush now…"

Aragorn for his part barely felt the warm hand slowly rubbing circles and once the fit passed lay still – too exhausted to do anything but breathe in precious air. Elrond looked at the human with a sad smile and stroked several strands of hair out of his son's face, "It's all right now… I guess you saw this coming, didn't you?"

Dull grey eyes focussed on the face before him and besides weariness, a hint of guilt was in them. Not daring to breathe in too deeply lest he trigger another attack, Aragorn's voice was barely even a whisper: "Were travel-ling… home… already."

Elrond rested his hand lightly on the man's cheek, smiling gently to let him know he wasn't cross with him for keeping silent. "Let's get you well again then, Estel." The elf stood up, walking over to the other side of the room, rummaging through drawers until he found a stone bowl and pestle. Moving towards the small table near the window, he ground some portions of the herbs in it. Then he grabbed the empty pitcher on the nightstand and filled it in the bathroom with cold water. After all this time, he understood a little of how the youngster's mind worked; Estel had thought it useless to inform his brothers or Legolas of the fact he was becoming ill, for in his mind there was nothing they could do about it and were on the way home already. Then the incident had occurred with the bear and Estel's own condition had faded into the background. That and his youngest hated it when he got ill – wanting to deny it in hopes of it going away…

Legolas entered his friend's room just as Elrond was coming out of the bathroom. Moving towards the bed, the fair haired elf placed the hot drink and a small bottle on the nightstand, moving back into the man's line of sight and kneeling next to the bed so he could capture the tired gaze. "I'm back, Estel," he quietly said, placing his arms on the blankets and resting his own head on them so their faces were only mere inches apart, "I know you didn't want me to get your father, but I had to – this is much worse than I've seen before!"

One corner of Aragorn's mouth lifted slightly for the tiniest of moments and slowly, the man's hand reached out for his friend's – squeezing it gently to let him know there were no hard feelings. If Aragorn was honest, he was actually glad the blonde elf had gone to fetch his father; at least now he would be able to get some sleep! _Sleep… _what a wonderful concept it was after all these days! Nuzzling the pillow a bit, he made himself more comfortable, staring into the twinkling blue eyes of his friend, thinking everything yet nothing at the same time.

"And in case you were wondering about Elrohir, he's well enough but anxious to be up and about – Elladan is keeping him company right now…" the prince informed his friend, sure that the human would like to know this.

Elrond's voice sounded from above their heads, "Legolas, help Estel up for a moment please," the older elf directed.

Doing as he was told, the Mirkwood elf helped his friend in a sitting position, needing to do most of the work as the young man was a dead weight and didn't help him much. Aragorn pouted slightly at the jostling; _I'd just found **the**_ _position! _The tickling sensation started anew and he quickly pressed one hand hard to the left side of his chest, hoping to ward off the painful feeling the coughing would bring.

Legolas, seeing his friend stiffen up, leaned in closer – forming a support for Aragorn's upper body to rest upon as his entire frame convulsed for what seemed like hours but was actually a little more than a minute. "Hush, my friend. Just breathe in slowly and allow your body to relax," the young prince murmured into a rounded ear, "Just breathe, Estel…"

For once, the man didn't object and just lay limply against the slender form. Once he had regained his breath, he slowly pushed himself away from the elf, nodding his thanks and leaning back against the headboard. "Just… a c-cold," Aragorn scoffed, his eyes clearly showing what he thought of being human right now.

Elrond handed him the mixture he had prepared, "It'll pass, young one, just as it always does. I know you hate being human at times like these…" The elder elf didn't smile in the slightest upon seeing the face Aragorn involuntary made because of the taste. Patting his son comfortingly on the shoulder, he took the bowl from him, "I'm sorry about the taste, but it will work soon…" Setting the bowl on the nightstand, the ancient elf then took the slightly cooled mug of milk, adding quite some honey to it before helping Aragorn drink it.

Aragorn gave his father a grateful look for the sweet after chaser and soon he found himself lying down again while Elrond started cleaning the tools away for another time. Legolas was now sitting on the bed next to his friend and watched as Aragorn's eyelids fluttered closed and his breathing evened out. "I didn't know it could be this bad," he stated softly, "Did you notice him grabbing his ribs?"

Elrond looked back at the younger elf and gave him a wry smile, "I'm sure they must hurt him terribly, but there's nothing I can do about them besides what Estel already has been trying to do – aggravate them as little as possible," walking up to the bed, the ancient elf stroked one of the unruly locks out of the pale face, "This sleep should do him much good, he hasn't had any rest for quite a few days…"

"I thought his foul mood was because of the weather…" Legolas reprimanded himself silently.

Now Elrond gave a true smile, "All humans are quite insufferable when they're outside in the cold, so at least you were partly right. Estel has just become too good at hiding things… Not even I noticed anything off when you came home, though admittedly I was more concerned with Elrohir at the time…"

The prince sobered, fiddling around with his sleeve, "I wish he wouldn't do that – not with us!"

The other elf patted him on the back, "It's in his nature to hide everything he considers a weakness. Growing up amongst elves has unfortunately forced him to act in this manner. It's not easy growing up – knowing you'll never be able to do all the First Born are able to do, yet trying time and time again," a sad frown appeared on Elrond's face, "He never told me, but I heard the jeering laughs of other elves when he was just a child – trying to walk on snow or climbing a tree as swiftly as his brothers. As soon as I had a talk with them they stopped, but Estel never forgot…"

"I've wondered about that – whether such a thing had ever happened to him. I wonder how he truly feels now."

"Ups and downs…" Elrond supplied, "He has his moments. For some reason his mood becomes quite sombre every year when spring arrives, as if the weather also plays a role in this, yet I think he's handling himself well. I just wish…" the older elf looked like he wanted to say more, but apparently decided against it, shaking his head. "I'm going back to Elrohir and Elladan now, tell them all is well. If you need me, you'll find me in the study later on…"

Seeing the startled look on the younger elf's face, Elrond questioned, "I _do_ assume you would like to stay here with Estel, don't you?"

Covering up what he was really thinking, Legolas slipped a calm mask over his face and smiled, "Of course, Lord Elrond. I'll sit with him for a while… if anything should happen I'll come and fetch you." __

Raising one eyebrow, Elrond nodded and left the room.

x x x x x

Upon entering the healing ward again, Elrond quickly spotted his two other sons. Elladan sat back in the chair with his feet resting against the side of Elrohir's bed. Elrohir's head was turned towards his twin, yet the unfocused gaze in the grey eyes told Elrond the twin was sleeping.

"How's Estel, Ada?" Elladan asked, moving his feet off the bed and waking his younger brother.

Elrohir glared at the other elf, "You were supposed to keep me awake until Ada had returned!" he hissed.

Elladan just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "If you fell asleep you apparently needed the rest and besides, you're awake now at the right time, aren't you? But hush now, brother, for Ada is here!"

Immediately two pairs of grey eyes focused on a similar pair, yet much older and wiser. "Estel will soon be all right again, he just needs a lot of rest and some tea every now and then," Elrond reassured the pair. "Legolas is keeping an eye on him…"

Elladan nodded and looked at the sheets on the bed – hearing it from his father was one thing, but the older twin was someone that needed to see it for himself if he were to truly believe it. Elrond, guessing what was on his son's mind, rested his hand on the younger elf's shoulder. "Go then, Elladan, I'll stay with Elrohir until you return." The elf lord shot the youngest of the twins a look that said that 'no, _you_ can't go anywhere' and seated himself in Elladan's vacated chair. Elladan shot one apologetic look at his twin before leaving the room, knowing his brother would understand.

Leaning back in his chair and rubbing his temple, Elrond sighed as he could sense an annoyed pair of eyes burning into his soul, "Don't look so glum, Elrohir, you know why you can't go. Besides, you know how Elladan is – he needs to _see _Estel before he is assured. Believe me when I tell you that it's only a cold your brother is dealing with and that within the week he'll be sneaking out of his room again to escape my tea!"

Elrohir sighed but smiled slightly, "I believe you, Ada. I'll just have to visit him within the next two days then, huh? You _are _letting me go then, aren't you?" the younger twin looked worried, he hated spending time lying idly in bed and he was getting tired of lying either on his side or his stomach – it was plain humiliating!

Elrond leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, "Don't worry, Elrohir, I promise that you'll be allowed out of the healing ward in two days. In the meantime, just… behave, all right? One cranky youngster is more than enough!"

A wicked gleam appeared in the younger elf's eyes, "But of course, Ada!"

Knowing his son had no intentions of behaving Elrond amusedly shook his head, resting one hand on his son's forehead. "Go to sleep, Elrohir, you need it…"

Whether his father had anything to do with it, Elrohir wouldn't know, but soon his eyes had lost their focus again and he was in the realm of elven sleep.

x x x x x

When Elladan returned he gave his father a sheepish smile, but when he opened his mouth to say something Elrond put one finger to his lips and nodded at the sleeping twin. Elrond stood up and indicated for his eldest to take up his seat again – the twin would know where to look for him should he be needed. With a gentle squeeze to the youngster's shoulders the older elf left the healing ward and silently walked to his study. It may be quiet around the halls for now, but that would pass once the youngsters were up on their feet again.

Entering his study, the elf lord immediately seated himself behind his desk – intent on finishing his paperwork for the day. It was only when a servant entered to light the hearth that Elrond took notice of how long he had been working. Gratefully, the dark haired elf walked towards the hearth, heating some water in a kettle and carrying it to his desk. Automatically, one hand reached out to take off the lid to the pot – reaching out but feeling only air. Puzzled, Elrond only now noticed that his favourite teapot was missing. Putting the kettle back over the fire, the dark haired elf wandered around the study, checking every spot and every surface. _It never leaves this study, so where is it? _He frowned upon seeing a blanket lying on the sofa – wasn't it Estel's? What was it doing here? Elrond shook his head at himself for noticing these changes this late.

Hearing the sound of someone running outside, Elrond moved towards the balcony – staying hidden by the shadows of the evening. It was far too late for any of the youngsters to be playing outside, so who was this elf and why were they in a hurry? Looking down, he saw a fair haired elf quickly running towards the gardens, carrying a light cloth in his hand. Recognizing Legolas and wondering what he was doing, Elrond glanced around himself to be sure that none would see what he was about to do and then jumped down from the balcony – it was only one floor, he justified to himself. After straightening his clothes, the ancient elf stealthily followed the Mirkwood archer.

Legolas came to a halt at the edge of the garden path, looking furtively around to make sure he was alone before starting to dig into the earth. Elrond, hidden behind one of the trees, raised an eyebrow at the strange sight. _Just **what**_ _is he doing?_

"There Estel," Legolas muttered to himself once he was finished, "let's hope Lord Elrond won't notice it missing for quite some time yet," he didn't believe this himself, but he could always hope, couldn't he? "I'm sure he wouldn't blame you; he would understand that it was an accident. Ah well, if that time comes and he should ask I'll tell him _I_ broke it…" Nodding to himself, the prince quickly turned on his heel and hurried back inside the house again.

Elrond moved out of the shadows, glad the younger elf hadn't noticed his presence. Looking to the patch of dirt Legolas had just been digging in he decided to leave it alone – he knew what was buried there now and from what Legolas had said, along with what he'd seen in his study, the elf lord knew enough to sum up what had happened. Clasping his hands behind his back, Elrond slowly walked back towards the house, smiling gently. "You're a good friend, Legolas."

**THE END**

x x x x x

Would you please be so kind as to click on this little button below? It'd bring a smile to my face! ;)


End file.
